Vengeance y Amber
by gorgeous.nightmare13
Summary: Una bailarina visita la reserva tras haber sido invitada por Trey después de ayudarles a salvar la vida de Kat. En la reserva encontrará algo que no estaba buscando.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: se recomienda leer primero el fanfic de Torrent ya que se relaciona con esta trama pero no es necesario.

Amber estaba nerviosa, hace un mes le había prestado el carro a varios humanos y a una nueva especie para salvar a dos chicas y ellos le prometieron a cambio un tour por el Homeland. Ella no era fanática de las nuevas especies pero estaba a favor de ellos y le intrigaban mucho. Cuando marcó para confirmar su visita le dijeron que el Homeland acababa de ser atacado y que no era seguro recibirla. Ella se puso triste pero lo entendió, cuando estaba por colgar le dieron otra opción, visitar la reserva. No muchos humanos iban a la reserva pero ella los había ayudado y estaría vigilada.

Amber era bailarina profesional, a veces daba clases cuando no conseguía shows, otras veces la hacía de corista pero su principal trabajo era ser bailarina de espectáculos de gente famosa. Así que antes de dirigirse a la reserva tomó una peluca y un par de lentes de sol. No quería que los medios la criticaran y ella tuviera que dejar de dar shows, aunque ella estaba a favor de las especies, entendía que no todo el mundo opinaba igual que ella.

Su peluca era rubia y con el cabello corto, sonrió al verse en el espejo con ella, su cabello era castaño y rizado, parecía una persona completamente diferente. La idea de usar lentes oscuros también le gustó ya que así no maquillaría sus ojos. Solo tomó un labial, se lo puso y se dirigió contenta a la reserva.

Llegó a la puerta principal y observó a la seguridad, se bajó de su sedán.

-Hola, soy Amber y vengo de parte de Trey Roberts. Me dijeron que podía venir hoy.

-Hola Amber, soy Creek, levanta los brazos revisaré que no lleves armas. Te daré un recorrido por la zona y después podremos ir a comer algo, ¿te gustan los filetes?

-Me encantan.

Creek le mostró la reserva y le presentó un par de nuevas especies.

-Hola Flirt, ella es Amber, viene de visita.

-Un placer conocerte, ¿estás interesada en compartir la cama conmigo?

Amber bajo sus lentes de sol para observarlo, era hermoso, muy guapo y fuerte. Pero ella no estaba interesada en tener relaciones con él en esos momentos por lo que miró a Creek en busca de ayuda.

-Déjala en paz Flirt, ella quiere conocer la reserva, no le interesa conocer tu cama.

-Creek no seas aguafiestas, al menos llévala al bar en la noche.

-Lo pensaré- dijo Creek mientras se llevaba a Amber a otra zona -Aquí es donde algunas hembras tienen clase de defensa personal, llevan poco dándolas, ¿te interesa entrar?

-Sí, me encantaría ver la clase, ¿no habrá problemas si entró?

-No, eres mujer, confiarán en ti-Creek miró su reloj y continuó- tengo que patrullar se me ha hecho más tarde de lo normal, te veré cuando se acabé la clase y te llevaré a comer algo, en la comida veremos si quieres ir al bar en la noche, será divertido. No te preocupes, Breeze es la encargada de vigilar este edificio mientras las clases se realizan, ella es muy buena, te encantará.

Amber entró en la sala de entrenamiento y vio a 4 hembras especie y una humana, decidió caminar hacia la humana. Amber se presentó y conoció a Scar que era la humana que estaba con las hembras especie, al parecer ella era la entrenadora. Después de que Amber se presentara y de explicar la razón de su visita a la reserva, una de las hembras especie le pidió que le mostrara unos pasos de baile. Amber no llevaba su celular con ella, ya que se lo quitaron en la entrada, tampoco la otra humana tenía uno, decidió que eso no impediría enseñar sus movimientos y comenzó a cantar, no era la mejor cantando pero podía hacerlo relativamente bien, las hembras estaban muy felices y seguían sus movimientos. Después de unas 5 canciones, las hembras ya le seguían el ritmo a Amber.

-Wow, parece que aprenden rápido, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, no quiero cansarlas y que después no puedan entrenar su autodefensa.

-No, sigue cantando y bailando, nunca nos habíamos divertido tanto- dijo Tiny.

-Una canción más y ya.

Después de terminar de cantar y bailar, comenzaron a entrenar técnicas para protegerse de agresores. Amber miró a la instructora, parecía muy fuerte y segura. Scarlett le había explicado que las hembras regalo habían sufrido mucho y que por eso tomaban esa clase, el corazón de Amber le dolió un poco, ella también sabía lo que era el sufrimiento. Después de unos minutos de entrenamiento, llegó Breeze corriendo.

-Agujeraron el muro, hay intrusos, tenemos que ir todas al hotel-gritó Breeze mientras entraba.

El miedo invadió a todas y decidieron correr al Jeep. Sabían que no todas entrarían y las dos humanas, Amber y Scarlett, decidieron quedarse y Breeze le entregó una pistola a la entrenadora. Amber estaba muerta de miedo pero Scarlett intentaba tranquilizarla. Amber se metió dentro de la rendija del aire acondicionado y Scarlett debajo de una mesa.

Amber no podía ver mucho pero oía todo, escuchó hombres entrar y buscar a las hembras regalo, parecían ser varios pero no podía decir cuántos. Escuchó un grito que la alarmó.

-Te atrapé- le dijo un atacante a Scarlett.

Amber sabía que Scar era fuerte pero suponía que no podría en contra de todos. Cuando escuchó un disparo su piel se erizó, muerta de miedo. Abrió un poco la rendija y pudo verla, ella había disparado, pero uno de sus atacantes la atrapó y el otro tenía una navaja. Buscó con la mirada algo para defender a su compañera, encontró un bate y corrió a tomarlo. Amber le dio un batazo al atacante de la navaja y tomó la pistola de Scarlett que se le había caído y estaba en el piso.

-Suéltala o te dispararé.

-Para dispararme tendrías que atravesarla a ella-dijo el atacante poniendo a Scarlett frente a él.

Amber no disparía contra ellos, sabía que su puntería no era de las mejores. Amber pensaba en qué hacer cuando miró a Scarlett soltándose de su atacante y se decidió a disparar, le dio en el pecho. No lo podía creer, le había disparado a alguien en el pecho, ella no era así. No tuvo tiempo de remordimientos porque otro par de atacantes luchaba por entrar. Scarlett le sugirió huir a otra zona y ella no estaba en posición para quedarse.

Corrieron por lo que la entrenadora llamaba zona salvaje, parecía un bosque. Amber escuchó ladridos a lo lejos y vio a Scarlett correr hacia ellos. No sabía si seguirla, podría estar loca por ir tras perros furiosos, pero la siguió. Amber vio como Scarlett acariciaba a los animales y ellos las protegieron de los atacantes que quedaban. Siguieron corriendo y encontraron una leona, la sangre de Amber se le fue a la cabeza, estaba muerta de miedo. La leona parecía enfadada y se dirigió a Scarlett, la iba a atacar. Amber solo cerró sus ojos y comenzó a rezar en su cabeza.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Amber vio una nueva especie recibiendo la mordida para proteger a Scarlett, él era muy grande, gigante y aterrador. Espantó a la leona y ahora se sentía segura, él parecía conocer a la instructora lo suficiente para protegerlas. Scarlett le llamó Vengeance a la nueva especie, era un nombre bastante peculiar, se preguntó la razón que había detrás de él.

-Te pudo haber matado, vengan conmigo a mi cabaña ahí estarán seguras- dijo Vengeance regañando a Scarlett.

-Ven, puedes ayudar a Amber, se lastimó los pies por correr descalza, le están sangrando- le pidió Scarlett dulcemente.

Amber miró sus pies cubiertos de sangre, no sabía si la sangre era completamente de ella, cuando le disparó al atacante estaba muy cerca y le había salpicado suficiente sangre como para que distinguiera sus heridas.

-Preferiría cargarte a ti, ella huele horrible y no es muy bonita, no sería una buena compañera.

Auch, ese comentario le había dolido. Ella trabajaba en el mundo del espectáculo y estaba acostumbrada a recibir críticas todo el tiempo pero esta había sido muy honesta. Decidió que lo mejor sería no prestarle atención y omitir su comentario, al final de cuentas les había salvado la vida. Amber vio a Scarlett y entendió el comentario de Ven, ella era hermosa, muy diferente, tenía ojos azul claro y cabello muy oscuro, parecía supermodelo, no había sentido celos en un largo tiempo pero hay estaban, por una chica que era tan dulce que no dudaría fueran grandes amigas en un futuro.

-Vengeance, no hables así, ella no está sorda- Scarlett le gritó indignada.

-No te preocupes, no me molesta, ni su comentario ni el tener que caminar, vamos a su cabaña- dijo Amber mientras seguía caminando firmemente.

Amber se alegró de aún conservar sus gafas oscuras que ocultaban su expresión de enfado y de tristeza, ella solo quería salir ahí, de preferencia viva. Ella escuchó a la nueva especie realizar una llamada, cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser su cabaña, vio a Justice North, lo reconoció de la televisión y el periódico, parecía preocupado, también estaba Breeze y otra especie. Amber observó cómo Scarlett abrazaba a la nueva especie, parecían amigos o incluso novios.

Breeze les dijo que las hembras regalo estaban seguras y eso tranquilizó a Amber, al menos todo eso había valido la pena. Justice dijo que el atacante que recibió el disparo había muerto. Amber no lo pudo resistir, quería ser fuerte pero no pudo, las lágrimas comenzaban a invadir su rostro y empezó a sollozar ruidosamente.

-Está bañada en sangre, tenemos que llevarla a un centro médico- dijo Justice.

Él no entendía que el sufrimiento de Amber no era físico, le dolía saber que había herido y asesinado a alguien.

-No es mi sangre, yo lo maté, maté a alguien.

-Tranquila Amber, él me iba a matar a mí, tú me salvaste la vida, él nos iba a matar a ambas, fue en defensa propia, aquí nadie te hará daño- dijo Scarlett mientras la abrazaba.

-Nada malo pasará, las leyes humanas no sirven aquí y nuestras leyes te defenderán, te llevaremos al centro médico y cuando te recuperes te ayudaremos a salir adelante- comentó Justice.

-No podrás bailar por un tiempo, lo siento- dijo Scar.

Lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era su trabajo, casi moría y había matado. Justice le ofreció pasar unos días con las hembras regalo pero Amber no sabía si aceptar, también la invitó a cenar en el bar.

Scarlett se ofreció a ayudarla a tomar una ducha y Amber estaba agradecida, estaba mareada del olor de sangre ajena y no quería contraer una infección. Amber se retiró sus lentes y su peluca, se desvistió y comenzó a ducharse, sentía un poco de dolor por las heridas que se había hecho. Ella tenía los pies dañados pero nada grave, terminó de ducharse y observó a Scarlett con una camiseta de Vengeance, le dio un poco de pena pensar que saldría solo con eso pero la tapaba bien por lo que no le molestó. Al bajar con los demás, vieron a Breeze sonriendo.

-Tu cabello es rizado, es muy hermoso, ven conmigo, no puedes ir al bar usando eso, te prestaré ropa y te ayudaré a arreglarte- dijo Breeze mietras tomaba a Amber en brazos.

Amber intentó dar las gracias pero ya estaban muy lejos.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de que Breeze se llevara a Amber, Torrent y Scarlett se fueran juntos. Justice se quedó a solas con Vengeance.

-Me sorprende que no hayas enloquecido con esta hembra, tienes una tendencia a querer tomar lo que no es tuyo.

-Olía a la sangre de esos hombres y a miedo, no podía estar cerca de ella.

-Me pareció muy hermosa, no tanto como mi Jessie pero es bonita.

Vengeance solo gruñó y subió a su habitación.

Observó la ropa cubierta de sangre ajena junto con la peluca y las gafas de sol en el cesto de la basura. Observó la peluca, nunca había visto una antes. Recordó cuando la hembra salió de la ducha llevando su camisa, se veía diferente y olía mucho mejor. Le dio tristeza ver toda la sangre en el piso debido a los pies de ella, él no se había ofrecido a cargarla, al contrario, la había rechazado, sintió su estómago revolverse al recordar eso. Él pensó que lo mejor sería disculparse, ella estaría en el bar en la noche, él la vería ahí.

Amber se sentía pequeña en los brazos de Breeze.

-Yo creo que esto te quedará bien, es de Ellie, se le quedó aquí una vez que vino, ella es humana y es mi amiga, te agradará mucho. Tengo una idea, la invitaré hoy en la noche, no me tardo le marcaré, pruébate el vestido, seguro te quedara bien.

Amber miró el vestido era negro y muy sencillo, se lo puso y le quedó bien, un poco corto para su gusto, supuso que Ellie era más pequeña que ella o más atrevida. Cuando Breeze entró en la habitación la miró.

-Te quedó perfecto, te ves hermosa, hablé con Ellie y se emocionó por ir, ella y Fury irán en la noche.

-¿Quién es Fury?

-El compañero de Ellie, es especies, un canino para ser más específica- dijo Breeze mientras agarraba unos zapatos de tacón para Amber- oh querida, casi olvido que estabas lastimada, puedes ir descalza o con zapatos amplios si así lo deseas, nadie te juzgará.

-Dame eso, en mis trabajos me piden usarlos por lo que ya estoy acostumbrada. Ya casi no me duele y con lo grande que son ustedes creo que me serviría la ayuda extra.

-Luces hermosa Amber, nuestros machos te pedirán ir con ellos a su cama pero si les dices que no te dejarán en paz, solo sé firme y clara con tu respuesta si no estás interesada.

-Conocí a Flirt en la mañana, me lo ha propuesto pero no acepté.

-Si estás interesada en él podrías tener relaciones, nadie te juzgaría y él no busca compañera por lo que no te retendría.

-No gracias y aunque la buscará creo que yo no sería una muy buena.

-¿Por qué dices eso cariño? Pareces grandiosa-dijo Breeze mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Amber.

-Vengenace lo dijo cuándo Scarlett le pidió que me cargará, él se negó porque dijo que olía mal y que no era bonita para ustedes.

-Lo mataré, ¿él no te quiso cargar? Me aseguraré de que ninguna de nuestras hembras le hable ni ahora ni nunca, no es que muchas estuvieran interesadas.

-Él no me lastimó, yo podía caminar, entiendo que no le gustaré a todos. ¿Por qué las hembras no están interesadas?

-Eres hermosa y le gustarás a muchos. Él quiere una compañera, quiere algo que las hembras especies no le podemos dar. Nosotras no somos como ustedes y no creamos un vínculo con uno de nuestros machos en particular, preferimos solo divertirnos.

-Entiendo. Creo que estoy lista para salir, muero de hambre.

-No lo sabía lo siento, ¿te sientes muy mal?

-No, es solo una expresión, estoy bien pero hambrienta.

-Vámonos al bar.

El bar era lindo y la comida era buena.

-¿Te gustó el filete?- dijo Creek mientras se sentaba al lado de Amber.

-Sí, delicioso, muchas gracias.

-Dáselas a Ellie, ella lo cocinó especialmente para ti, ahí viene con Fury.

Amber se presentó y conoció a Ellie, era muy linda y pequeña, ahora entendía porque el vestido dejaba al descubierto sus piernas. Poco después llegó otra humana de la mano de un especie.

-Hola, mi nombre es Kat, escuché lo que pasó hoy, eres muy valiente, él es Darkness, es mi compañero y el hermano de Fury- dijo la humana mientras le ofrecía su mano a Amber.

-Te recuerdo, te llevé en mi carro cuando intentabas salvar a dos chicas, espero estén bien.

-Sí, ese día me ayudaste a llegar al departamento de Kat, gracias a ti llegué a tiempo para salvarla, gracias.

Después de hablar y reír con Kat y Ellie, Amber miraba a las nuevas especies bailar, lo hacían sensual, se pegaban y se tocaban sin sentir pena, se sonrojó del solo verlos.

-Amber las hembras regalo dicen que eres muy buena bailando, muéstranos-dijo Breeze sonriendo.

-No tengo con quién bailar Breeze, ustedes no bailan como yo.

-Yo bailaré contigo, Darkness no baila conmigo, ni me dejaría bailar con otro macho, hace mucho que no bailó con alguien, no soy buena pero supongo que te seguiré el paso- dijo Kat ofreciéndole la mano.

-¿Esta canción está bien?- dijo Amber debido a que lo que se oía era bachata.

-Sí, podemos pedir otra si quieres.

-No, esta canción está bien.

Amber sujetó a Kat y comenzaron a moverse, Amber lo hacía como profesional giraba y se dejaba caer en los brazos de Kat. Ella tampoco lo hacía mal, le seguía el ritmo y reía cuando perdía el paso. Comenzaron a llamar la atención de todos en el bar, bailaban juntas y se veían muy bien, demasiado bien. Darkness no tardó en perder el control y tomó a Kat del brazo para llevarla a su cabaña.

Amber comenzó a sentir dolor en sus pies debido a las heridas de la mañana y quería sentarse otra vez con Creek, Ellie y Fury cuando sintió que un brazo la sujetaba.

-Soy Snow, eres muy hermosa, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

-Suéltala Snow, ella ha venido aquí por mí, si bailará con alguien será conmigo- dijo Flirt mientras sujetaba a Snow.

-Ella no es tuya, tú no la quieres como compañera.

-No sabes lo que siento, ella no va a ser tuya.

Comenzaron a pelearse y Amber se asustó, dio un paso para atrás pero se tropezó y cayó. Sintió que alguien la tomaba en brazos, era Vengeance.

-Ven conmigo-dijo mientras la sacaba del bar.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-A mi cabaña.

Scarlett estaba nerviosa pero él le había dicho que no le interesaba y eso la calmó.


	3. Chapter 3

-Estás herida, no deberías de usar eso- le dijo Vengeance una vez que llegaron a su cabaña.

-No me sentía mal cuando me los puse, creo que no debí de bailar tanto- dijo Amber mientras se retiraba sus zapatos- lo siento, te mancharé el piso con mi sangre otra vez, te ayudaré a limpiar.

-Lamento no haberte llevado en brazos en la mañana, no vi lo herida que estabas- Vengeance comenzó a lamer las heridas de Amber y ella se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Te ayudará a sanar más rápido.

Amber sentía cosquillas y notó que Vengeance tenía razón, el dolor prácticamente desapareció. Notó que Ven dejó de lamer sus heridas y la miró fijamente al rostro.

-Tienes los ojos café claro.

-Sí, por eso me pusieron Amber, ¿por qué te llamas así?

-Mercile, la industria que nos creó y experimentó con nosotros, me dio una hembra para realizar experimentos de cría. Ella compartió la celda conmigo por mucho tiempo, llegamos a sentir un gran cariño, ella era mi razón de vivir. Después de realizar muchos experimentos fallidos de cría, se la iban a llevar y no lo quería permitir, dañé al técnico que se la llevaba de mi celda y para castigarme la mataron frente a mis ojos, elegí mi nombre en honor a ella.

Amber abrió su boca pero no pudo emitir un sonido, no sabía que decir para consolarlo.

-Después de que nos liberaron quise vengar su muerte y encontrar a los trabajadores de Mercile responsables de su muerte.

-¿Los mataste?

-No, me expulsaron del grupo que trabajaba con los humanos antes de que los encontrara.

-¿Por qué te expulsaron?

-Quise a una hembra humana como compañera e intenté forzarla a aparearse conmigo, aún era muy salvaje y no era consciente del daño que le habría hecho, yo solo quería una compañera que quisiera estar conmigo. Ella se convirtió en la compañera de Wrath y él me mandó a la reserva.

-¿Y no has pensado en trabajar aquí en la reserva?

Vengeance hizo una mueca.

-Cuando llegué a la reserva ataque a otra humana, pensé que podía seducirla para que quisiera aparearse conmigo y ser mi compañera. La humana resultó pertenecerle a Tiger, el jefe de seguridad, dudo mucho que ahora confíe en mí o que me quiera en su equipo.

-Así que vas por la vida intentando forzar a las humanas de tener relaciones contigo, ¿Qué hay de la entrenadora de las hembras regalo, Scar, también la intentaste forzar?

-Su compañero me hizo esto- dijo Vengeance mostrando heridas de la pelea que había tenido con Torrent cuando descubrió a Scar con él.

-Deberías de dejar de desear las compañeras de los demás, las cicatrices se ven fuertes.

-Ellas no tenían compañero cuando las quise seducir, ellas se emparejaron después, ninguna especie sería capaz de tomar a la mujer de otro. Ellas no tenían compañero y aun así prefirieron irse con otro antes que quedarse conmigo.

-Lamento escucharlo, encontrarás a alguien, no te preocupes- Amber le empezó a acariciar el hombro para consolarlo cuando de repente sintió las manos de Ven alrededor de su cintura y él la besó, el beso fue lento y apasionado.

-Suéltame- gritó Amber mientras se liberaba y se alejaba de Vengeance- no hagas esto, yo no te gusto y no estoy interesada en una aventura de una noche.

-No quiero una noche, quédate, serás mi compañera.

-Cariño, no sería una buena compañera, tú mismo lo has dicho, no hagas esto, no te conformes conmigo.

-Olías a los atacantes y usabas cabello falso y gafas oscuras, me gustas así.

-No me conoces, esto no está bien, me tengo que ir.

-Quédate, no te forzaré, Tiger me amenazó que si volvía intentar a tomar a una humana a la fuerza me encerraría y me quitaría mi libertad por no ser seguro para la comunidad. No te haré daño, ni te obligaré a nada. Me iré a acostar, no te forzaré pero no me puedo quedar contigo sin querer tomarte. Hay dos dormitorios, ve y descansa, mañana te llevaré con las hembras.


	4. Chapter 4

Amber se levantó y recordó dónde estaba, sus pies ya no le dolían y tenía que salir de ahí. Cuando bajó a la planta baja de la cabaña lo vio, Ven tenía una sonrisa hermosa.

-Te hice de desayunar, espero te guste, estás muy delgada, tienes que comer más- le dijo Ven dándole un plato lleno de comida.

-Gracias, está delicioso, no te molestaré más, acabando de comer me marcharé.

-¿Tienes prisa por ir con las demás hembras?

-Me marcho de la reserva, solo vine por un recorrido, no planeaba ni quedarme una noche.

Vengeance soltó un suave gruñido.

-Quédate conmigo, sé mi compañera, te haré feliz.

-Corazón yo ya soy feliz, no deberías depender de alguien para que te sientas bien, con el tiempo superarás tu pasado, busca algo para mantenerte ocupado eso ayudará.

-Enséñame a bailar, eso me distraería, me gustaría aprender y te vi haciéndolo en el bar.

-Tengo que regresar al mundo exterior, tengo un trabajo y obligaciones.

-Lo entiendo, no eres la primera que no quiere estar conmigo, parece que nadie quiere perder su tiempo conmigo, cuando estés lista te llevaré a la puerta principal.

Amber sabía que él no la quería, que él solo deseaba compañía pero no pudo evitar sentir triste. Sabía que estaba cometiendo una locura pero quería hacerle compañía, tal vez una amiga le caería bien.

-Espera, ¿enserio quieres aprender? Es más complicado de lo que parece.

-Soy muy coordinado y fuerte, no tendré problemas en aprender, no te arrepentirás.

-Ven, sujétame, un pie para atrás luego cruzas y pones el pie adelante, ¿está bien?

Ella comenzó a contar para marcar el ritmo y él aprendió muy rápido, cuando llevaban ritmo ella comenzó a cantar. Él se detuvo, su voz era hermosa, el tocarla y tenerla cerca con el oírla cantar fue mucho, no podría estar cerca de la humana sin querer montarla. La soltó y se alejó de ella.

-¿Quieres descansar? Hemos bailado mucho, si quieres que me quede aquí tendremos que hacer un trato- dijo Amber mientras se servía agua.

-Lo que desees es tuyo.

-Aún no me escuchas, quiero que consigas un trabajo o algo que ayude a la comunidad, no deberías de pasar tanto tiempo en esta cabaña, por eso sientes soledad, no me quedaré por siempre y quiero que cuando me vaya tengas más amigos.

-Está bien, supongo que podría buscar un empleo.

-Ah, y algo más, deberás disculparte con las humanas a las que quisiste forzar.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, las asustaré.

-Iré contigo, si ellas no te pueden perdonar entonces al menos lo habremos intentado.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte, creo que te gustará, ven conmigo.

Ven tomó su mano y la llevó a un pequeño cuarto, Amber empezó a escuchar sonidos extraños, parecían pequeños ladridos. No pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían, eran cachorros, Amber corrió y se sentó en el piso para jugar con ellos, eran hermosos, cargó a uno que le comenzaba a morder un dedo jugando.

-Esto es fantástico, me encantan.

-Hablé con Tiger, lo veremos a él y a su mujer en su cabaña. A ella le pediré perdón y a él le pediré un empleo, lo hago por ti, ¿te quedarás verdad?

-Sí, ahora no podría irme aunque quisiera- dijo Amber abrazando a los cachorros, parecía adorarlos.

-Iré a hacer galletas, se las llevaremos para pedir perdón, sé que a los humanos les gusta eso. Si quieres puedes jugar con ellos un rato más, no tardaré y después de esto podremos irnos.

Pasó tiempo y Amber se miró, los cachorritos la habían llenado de tierra, cuando iba a entrar a la ducha vio a Vengeance desnudo, parecía que él había tenido la misma idea antes de hacerle la visita a Tiger. Amber sabía que tenía que irse de ahí pero no podía dejar de verlo, era tan fuerte, tan musculoso. Se sonrojó cuando Vengeance la descubrió observándolo, salió de la ducha y la miró con inquietud pero seguía sin cubrir su cuerpo.

-Yo pensé en tomar una ducha antes de salir- se explicó Amber aún sonrojada.

-Huelo tu excitación, ¿por qué te resistes a mí? Déjame darte placer, no te arrepentirás- le dijo Ven mientras se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba la espalda y los glúteos.

Él tenía razón, Amber se sentía atraída y excitada por el macho. Ella ya no podía pensar del todo.

-No, aún no estás estable, no sabes lo que quieres realmente, yo no sería una buena compañera.

-No te marcaré, ni te reclamaré como mía, me costará mucho porque quiero reclamarte como mi compañera, pero me conformaría con satisfacer tus deseos y darte placer.

-Solo esta vez.

Vengeance la besó y le acarició los pechos, le rompió el vestido que aún traía puesto y besó desde su cuello hasta uno de sus pezones, gruñía suavemente y le acariciaba el otro pecho. Le quitó sus bragas mientras la seguía besando, Amber ya no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, no paraba de gemir.

-Acuéstate sobre mi cama y abre tus piernas.

Amber se recostó y abrió un poco sus piernas pero sintió cómo las manos de Ven la obligaban a abrirlas más, dejando su sexo expuesto. Escuchó un fuerte rugido pero estaba tan excitada que no le importo. Vengeance empezó a acariciarle el clítoris y Amber sintió un placer enorme, no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo. Amber estaba en el cielo, cuando pensó que no había nada mejor en el mundo, sintió como Ven ponía sus labios en su vagina y comenzaba a usar su lengua para jugar con su clítoris. Amber no paraba de soltar gritos y gemidos, pasaron dos minutos antes de que llegara al éxtasis, Vengeance vio a Amber arquear su espalda y notó como sus pezones se endurecían, ella se corrió fuertemente y como nunca.

-Eso fue maravilloso.

-Tengo muchas ganas de montarte, pero no lo haré sin tu permiso, por favor déjame estar dentro de ti.

-Fóllame, Ven, por favor móntame.

-Ponte de rodillas, e inclínate hacia abajo.

-Eres tan hermoso, déjame verte, quiero verte a los ojos mientras estás dentro de mí.

Vengeance no estaba dispuesto a discutir en esos momentos, tomó las piernas de Amber y suavemente la penetró. Su ritmo fue acelerando poco a poco, le gustaba verle los ojos mientras la sentía, tomó sus pechos y los acarició, pellizcó uno de sus pezones y escuchó un gemido de la boca de Amber. Las embestidas comenzaron a ser cada vez más fuertes y profundas. Vengeance gimió y se corrió en su interior, al sentir su semen caliente en su interior Amber se corrió con fuerza.


	5. Chapter 5

Amber lo abrazaba, él se veía muy triste como si algo le molestara y ella lo notó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te arrepientes?- dijo Amber con desilusión.

-Me dejarás, no podré retenerte conmigo y me abandonarás, ¿por qué no me quieres? ¿Crees poder conseguir a alguien mejor?

-Cariño no, por supuesto que no, tú eres perfecto, es solo que deberíamos conocer más a una persona antes de querer pasar el resto de nuestras vidas a su lado. Le daremos una oportunidad a esto, si nos conocemos mejor y aun así me deseas como compañera lo consideraré.

-Te cocinaré todos los días y te complaceré en la cama, no tendrás miedo o tristeza, yo te protegeré.

Se besaron otra vez, Amber se estaba enamorando y realmente comenzaba a tener la ilusión de ser la compañera de Ven. Amber se volvió a poner una de las camisas de Ven que le tapan casi hasta las rodillas y bajó de la cama.

-Vamos, te daré una galleta e iremos con Tiger y Zandy- le dijo Ven a Amber mientras la bajaba de la cama.

-Son de chispas de chocolate, mis favoritas- Amber corrió y se introdujo toda la galleta en la boca- está deliciosa Ven.

-Agarra otra y vámonos.

Amber se veía mal, comenzó a tener problemas para respirar y cayó al piso.

-Hos…hospi…tal- dijo Amber como pudo.

Vengeance no sabía que ocurría, la tomó en brazos y corrió al centro médico. Llegando al centro buscó a un médico y encontró a Trisha.

-Te necesito es urgente mi humana no puede respirar.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Nada, estaba comiendo una galleta cuando se desplomó en el piso.

-Es una reacción alérgica, le daré medicamento espero no sea muy tarde, se ve muy mal. Algunos humanos son alérgicos a los camarones, a las nueces, fresas, entre otras cosas.

-Nueces, fue mi culpa.

Tiger entró corriendo a la habitación donde estaban.

-¿Qué pasó Vengeance? Te esperaba en mi cabaña cuando me dijeron que te habían visto corriendo cargando a una humana, no la habrás querido forzar a que estuviera contigo, ¿verdad?- Tiger la miró inconsciente y con su aroma- huele a sexo y a ti, por favor dime que tú no eres el responsable de su estado.

-Es mi culpa que ella esté muriendo- dijo Vengeance con una lágrima en su mejilla.

-Diablos Ven, te lo advertí, te dije lo que sucedería si dañabas a otra humana, ellas son frágiles, no debiste estar cerca de ella, te encerraré mientras Justice decide que hacer contigo.

-No la puedo dejar sola, quiero protegerla.

-Ella no es tu compañera, no te le acerques, Flame y Jinx sujétenlo y llévenlo a la sala de interrogaciones, enciérrenlo.

Ven empezó a pelear, no quería dejarla sola, recibió rasguños y mordidas, al final lo encerraron en la sala y lo amarraron a la pared.

Pasaron dos horas para que Amber recuperara el conocimiento, abrió los ojos y vio a Tiger y a una humana que parecía ser doctora.

-Hola Amber, mi nombre es Trisha soy doctora, ¿cómo te sientes?

-¿Dónde está Ven?- fue lo primero que Amber pudo articular.

-Él se ha ido, no va a atacarte, lamentamos lo que sucedió- le contestó la nueva especie.

-¿Qué le han hecho? ¿Dónde está?

-Él está encerrado, no se acercará a ti.

Amber se levantó, aun se sentía débil y mareada, probablemente por el medicamento.

-Llévame con él, por favor déjame verlo- dijo Amber mirando a Tiger.

-No deberías de levantarte, te podrías lastimar- le dijo Trisha.

-Él te lastimó y será castigado por eso- le dijo Tiger.

-Él solo me dio una galleta, él no sabía de mis alergias, yo no sabía que les había puesto nuez, fue mi culpa, llévame con él, te lo ruego.

Tiger la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la sala de interrogaciones. Abrió la puerta y Amber corrió a abrazar a Ven.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué son estas heridas?- le dijo Amber mientras le besaba los brazos y lo abrazaba mientras él seguía amarrado.

-Luché por permanecer a tu lado pero no me dejaron, no quería lastimarte, prometí protegerte pero no pude.

-No cariño, mírame, estoy bien. Te soltaré e iremos a tu cabaña, yo te atenderé tus heridas y olvidaremos que esto ha pasado- Amber quería liberarlo de la pared pero a su vez no quería dejar de abrazarlo.

-Lo lamento, yo pensé que él te había forzado y lastimado, no tenía idea- dijo Tiger mientras soltaba a Ven de su agarre.

-Tiger quería pedirte un favor, necesito un empleo, Amber cree que sería bueno para mí.

-Veré que vacantes existen y te las haré saber pronto, ¿son compañeros?

-Lo seremos.

Amber sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de Vengeance.


	6. Chapter 6

Vengeance estaba herido pero cargó a Amber hasta su cabaña. Al llegar ella le limpió y le vendó sus heridas mientras besaba con cuidado cada una de ellas.

-Estoy muy mareada aun por el medicamento y me siento muy débil, creo que me dormiré un poco, espero no te importe, podremos hablar después.

-Te dejaré en tu cama y cuando despiertes podremos hablar.

-¿No quieres descansar conmigo? Me gustaría descansar en tu cama… contigo, hemos pasado por mucho hoy, me sentiría más segura contigo a mi lado.

Vengeance la llevó corriendo a su cama y la recostó en ella con cuidado, se acostó a su lado, la miró y le acarició su cabello rizado.

-Lamento haberte herido, no merezco tener una compañera a la que no pueda cuidar.

-Fue un error, no había forma de que supieras que era alérgica a las nueces, debí de haberte dicho, ven abrázame, vamos a descansar.

Amber se durmió en sus brazos, nunca se había sentido tan segura y tan tranquila, iba a ser una ligera siesta pero pasaron horas. Cuando se despertó lo buscó con la mirada pero no lo encontró, ella ya se sentía mejor, bajó de la cama y buscó a Vengeance en la cabaña, lo encontró en la cocina.

-No te quise despertar, te preparaba algo de cenar, ¿eres alérgica a algo más?

-No, solo a las nueces.

-Perfecto, ¿quieres tacos?

-Si gracias, me encantaría.

-¿Quieres alimentar a los cachorros mientras termino de cocinar? Supuse que te gustaría.

-Sí, iré con ellos un rato, no tardaré.

Amber salió y alimentó a los cachorros, mientras jugaba con ellos uno tiró el cesto de basura y ella vio 2 bolsas llenas de nueces. Las tomó y se regresó con Ven.

-No es necesario que las tires, solo no puedo comerlas, tú aun puedes consumirlas, supongo que te gustaban- dijo Amber viendo las dos bolsas grandes.

-No habrá nada que te pueda hacer daño en esta casa- Ven tomó las bolsas y las volvió a tirar- no quiero correr el riesgo de perderte, eran de mis alimentos preferidos, pero ahora tengo algo que me da más felicidad.

Amber lo besó y apagó la estufa.

-¿Te importa si cenamos más tarde? Quiero ir a la habitación contigo.

Ven olió su excitación y no se pudo resistir, la cargó hasta la cama.

-¿Enserio me quieres para toda la vida?- dijo Amber mientras lo observaba a los ojos.

-Seguro.

-¿Y si te arrepientes?

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, no me podría arrepentir nunca.

Se besaron y Ven comenzó a retirarle la ropa a Amber.

-No te controles, haz lo quieras.

-Te marcaría como mía.

-No quiero ser de nadie más.

Vengeance no se pudo desvestir más rápido, y le quitó el sujetador a Amber mientras le acariciaba sus pechos, tomó uno de sus pezones y lo introdujo en su boca. Ven llevó una de sus manos a su vagina y la comenzó a acariciar, los gemidos de Amber se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Le arrancó las bragas y se dirigió a la zona íntima de Amber. Ella en cuanto sintió los labios de Ven acariciar su clítoris sabía que no tardaría mucho en correrse, después de unos minutos no pudo evitar soltar un grito de placer mientras su espalda se arqueaba justo después del clímax.

-De rodillas, por favor- le dijo Ven pero antes de que Amber pudiera contestar él ya la había volteado y acomodado- no te dolerá cariño, prometo que te gustará solo relájate.

Amber sentía como Ven la comenzaba a embestir, las embestidas eran rápidas y profundas, se sentía muy intenso. Después de unas cuantas embestidas y cuando ella sentía que se iba a correr por segunda vez sintió algo completamente nuevo.

-Ah, no te detengas- fue lo único que pudo decir Amber tras recibir una mordida de Vengeance.

Sintió como él se corría en su interior y el calor de su semen provocó el segundo orgasmo de Amber.

-Mía- le dijo Vengeance mientras la abrazaba justo después de correrse.

Se durmieron juntos y cuando Amber abrió sus ojos notó que Ven le acariciaba el hombro mientras la observaba.

-¿Te lastimé?

Ella vio la mordida que había recibido y que aún le dolía un poco.

-Valió la pena amor, me encanta saber que soy tuya.

-No puedo creer que enserio eres solo mía- le dijo Ven mientras la abrazaba.

-Siempre juntos.


	7. Epílogo

-Gracias por venir, estoy muy contenta.

-No nos lo habríamos perdido por nada Amber, luces muy hermosa- le dijo Breeze mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

Habían pasado solo unos meses y se encontraban varias parejas reunidas para la ceremonia de emparejamiento de Amber con Ven. Amber había comenzado a dar clases de baile para las hembras que lo desearan y Vengeance trabaja en seguridad, era de los mejores rastreadores del equipo. Juntos habían ido a disculparse con las mujeres a las que Ven había intentado formar, todas aceptaron las disculpas y la pareja ahora tenía un gran número de amigos.

-Firma, firma ya- le dijo Ven mientras le entregaba los papeles de emparejamiento.

-Tranquilo amor, en eso estoy, no escaparé.

-No te dejaría huir, soy fuerte, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, me queda claro, listo cariño, oficialmente somos compañeros, ¿feliz?

-Como nunca- le dijo Ven antes de tomarla en brazos mientras la abrazaba.

La ceremonia fue hermosa y muy divertida, bailaron juntos y al terminar se fueron a su cabaña.

-Me encanta que estés aquí conmigo, ¿quieres seguir con tus clases de baile? Podrías quedarte aquí durante el día y descansar o hacer lo que quieras, no tienes que trabajar si no lo deseas.

-Me encanta enseñarle a las hembras, ellas son muy lindas y creo que también lo disfrutan, creo que lo mejor sería si continuo con mis clases.

-Está bien pero serán solo para hembras.

-Solo tuya, hablando de mis clases, creo que te podría enseñar algo hoy.

-Lo que quieras.

-Te mostraré lo que es un lap dance, solo siéntate y disfruta- dijo Amber mientras comenzaba a bailar y a retirarse su ropa mientras se movía sobre el regazo de Ven.

Pero antes de que Amber terminara de dar su demostración de baile Ven ya la llevaba corriendo a la cama. Él solo oía las risas de Amber mientras la cargaba por las escaleras.

-Siempre juntos amor.

-Sí, juntos por siempre.

FIN


End file.
